


Tankie straight-up fucking vores you

by Churros69



Series: Churros' high effort shitposts [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Foot Fetish, I am not sorry, Kinda, Other, Porn With Plot, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churros69/pseuds/Churros69
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory
Relationships: Tankie/Reader
Series: Churros' high effort shitposts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130198
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	Tankie straight-up fucking vores you

"Comrade, I'm houngry" Commie said to you with his soothing voice and thicc russian accent.

"I know, Commie, I know" you respond without making eye-contact, you find yourself too concentrated on the work you're doing trying to fix the heater. "God fucking dammit why won't this thing work" you scream out of frustration throwing the screwdriver on the ground. "I'm so fucking cold" you whisper discontently to yourself, still loud enough for your communist friend to listen, he looks at you without saying anything, but his expression says everything, he's sorry he put you two in this situation, now you're both likely gonna die because of this.

You two then sit in silence for a while, you pick up the screwdriver and go back to trying to fix the heater, without much success. You can already feel your bones hurting because of the cold, you don't know how much longer you can last before you freeze to death. You look at Tankie again and he seems to be handling the cold surprisingly fine, the slavic blood in his veins ain't no joke, plus you know he's not really fully human, he's an ideology after all. He puts his hand above his belly and you can hear a sound coming from it, he must be really hungry, which is understandable since he insisted that you should eat the last protein bar you had left a few hours before.

You got so lost in thought that you only now realized that you were staring at him, more specifically at his right hand which was still laying on his stomach, the strange thing however is: he's staring back at you, his cheeks have a pink tone, he's… blushing? ‘ _He looks very cute like this_ ’ you think to yourself. He looks away, blushing harder, and you do the same. A slightly uncomfortable silence inundated the room.

"I think I have an idea that could benefit the both of us" Tankie finally says, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" You ask, feeling confused and wondering what in the hell was the other man about to propose, but you get pulled out of your thoughts when you see him standing up and walking towards you.

He sits next to you on the old couch and holds your face with both of his hands, your faces are so close you can feel his every breath. You close your eyes and your mind goes blank as he closes the space between you and seals your lips together.

The kiss starts soft and slow but rapidly escalates into something much more urgent, suddenly you and him are all there is, the rest of the world becomes nothing but white noise, nothing matters anymore. His strong slavic hands run up and down your body, taking off your clothes in the process, but you're so inebriated by his touch the cold isn't even bothering you anymore.

As the making out gets more and more intense you start to notice something a bit out of normal. Tankie's mouth feels… bigger? At first you just brush off the thought, ‘ _it's probably nothing_ ’ you think to yourself, but a few seconds later you come to realize that it is definitely something, but before you could open your eyes or do anything the leftist breaks your mouths apart and starts kissing your neck, sending a shiver down your spine and melting your brian.

"Shhhhh, just relax" he whispers in your ear, and you instantly feel all the build up tension in your muscles disappear, he continues to kiss down your neck until he reaches your chest, then your crotch, sighly teasing it. You'd thought he'd give you some oral or something but instead he continues to kiss down your legs until he reaches your feet. ‘ _Kinky_ ’  you think to yourself. 

The marxist playfully licks your left foot, it tickles a little but at the same time it feels so good, you swear to God you've never been this aroused before. He starts to suck your toes and you can't help but let out a moan as you start to touch yourself at the same time. You get so distracted by the pure feeling of pleasure and euphoria that it takes you some time for you to notice again something weird is going on. You can feel both of your feet inside your comrade's mouth… wait what? how's that even possible? 

You finally look down and what you see is a scene that could've easily come out of a horror movie, there he was, with your feet ankles deep inside his now gigantic mouth, he's not biting you though, he's devouring your body like a snake. You feel hit with a mix of emotions, you feel confused, scared, but also… horny, there was something about this whole situation that really turned you on. His eyes met yours and he looked absolutely feral, but behind the hungry wild beast's eyes you could still see the loving and caring stalinist you fell in love with.

Tankie's mouth was already reaching your knees, you could feel your feet down his throat, you had no idea how the fuck he was doing that, you wondered if this was even real, maybe you're dreaming, or hallucinating. Well, if that was the case then damn you don't wanna wake up. Inch by inch, your body was being swallowed by the red man, and you'll just let him have you whole. 

Soon the deed was done, you were entirely inside Commie's belly. Being swallowed whole by someone was something you definitely never imagined would happen to you, but you sure as hell are glad it did. It was dark, you couldn't see a thing, the stomach walls were slimy and warm, you felt like a baby in the womb, all your problems were gone, nothing could hurt you anymore. You feel so comfortable in there you don't care about anything anymore, you feel so peaceful, so… happy. If you died right now you'd die happy. And that's exactly what happened, a few minutes later you died. The end.


End file.
